1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced hose and to a reinforced hose having improved fatigue resistance and burst strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
High pressure reinforced hydraulic hose is typically used on a variety of fluid power operated machines, such as earth-moving machines, to provide a flexible connection between several moving parts of a hydraulic circuit employed on or within the machine. Such hoses often include a hollow polymeric inner tube on which successive cylindrical layers of reinforcing material, such as wire or textile, are concentrically applied to contain the radial and axial pressures developed within the inner tube. Many applications are demanding hose constructions with both high burst strength and long term fatigue resistance. Using conventional technology, the burst strength of a hose design may be increased by adding additional reinforcing material and/or layers-a practice generally discouraged because of its negative impact on the flexibility of the hose-or by universally increasing the tensile strength of each layer of reinforcement material-the latter coming at the expense of hose fatigue resistance.